A global computer network, such as the Internet, is generally formed of a plurality of computer networks, servers and end user computers interconnected across communication lines. The computer networks are loosely coupled for communication to each other to enable access from one digital processor of one network to a digital processor of another network in the plurality of computer networks. The servers provide to end user computers access to the computer networks and to the various digital processors in the plurality of networks in the global computer network.
Publishing and viewing information on the global computer network typically requires two software components. Electronic publishers run, for example, Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) server software, while users scanning or searching on the global computer network run browser software. In the example of the Internet, the World Wide Web (Web) is the protocol used to create and publish documents. Web pages display information, point to other Websites or provide a user-interactive application (generally referred to as a web portal). Some Websites and Web portals provide commerce, e.g., retail sales, secondary market transactions (E-Bay), or other trading, while other Websites serve governmental, philanthropic, social, or other purposes.
There is a growing number of so-called “social networks” on a global computer network. There is a growing acceptance and use of the same. Examples are GATHER®, MYSPACE, FACEBOOK, FRIENDSTER, and others.
In order for an end user to take advantage of this wealth of information and activity offered by a global computer network (the Internet), one needs improved tools or systems for searching and navigating the large pools of databases and electronic media of such a network. Improvements in ranking search results, profiling features, and ordering recommendations are also needed.